Gai's and Lee's story
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: just as the title says...


**The Story of Gai-sensei and Rock Lee!!!**

**Disclimare: I don't own Naruto...**

**a/ n: ok...please don't kill me people! I love Lee and Gai sensei but I was bored so yeah just dont flame me..! . oh and for the Sasuke fans..sorry but I don't really like him..he's ok just not my fav. you know..? sorry!**

**It was one beautiful day and Lee had woken up early in the morning to train, when all of a sudden...**

**"Lee !! "cryed Gai-sensei, "Where the fuck are you??You are to be masaging my feet!" **

**"Comeing!" Shouted Lee. **

**"Um... Gai sensei why do I have to do this?" **

**"Beacase it is part of your training now do it !!" **

**"Yes sir .!"**

**When Lee was taking off Gai sensi's shoes, it was the horrer! His feet looked like if he hadn't washed his feet for years !! he had mushrums in his feet; it was disgusting !!!**

**All of a sudden Kakashi came and saw Gai's feet and ran to the bathroom , throwing up all of the breakfast he had eaten at Kurenai's house. **

**After a while, Gai told Lee he would teach him another language.**

**"What language Gai sensei," Lee asked. **

**"Spanish of course!"**

**"Whats spanish?" **

**"Shut up and listen! Here is a book, now go in the village and tell others about the language that's in the book!" **

**"Yes!"**

**So Lee ran to the village and suddenly found Sakura walking near by. Since he wanted to impress her he went up to her and randomely picked a page from the book. **

**"Hi Lee, Hows it going?"**

**"Um... Hola senorita" Lee said in a totaly sucky accent " Que bonita heres. Le gustaria ir a la cama con migo? Heres muy sexy."**

**Sakura looked at him in a what the fuck expression and suddenly snatched the book from him. She read through the page and suddenly looked mad. She slapped Lee in the cheek and walked off muttering to herself.**

**"Ow that hurt."**

**Later, he found Sasuke sitting in the park and Lee wanted to fight him, but he still had to use the spanish language.**

**"Sasuke Uchiha!" "What bushy brow? Can't you see i'm trying to be sexy here?"**

**Lee flipped to a random page and started reading in a tough tone.**

**"Sasuke Uchiha creo que heres una hermosa persona. Quieres ser mi novia? Si o no?"**

**Sasuke looked at Lee in an awe expression and suddenly jumped with tears in his eyes. "Oh Lee! I thought you'd never ask! I do want to be your girlfriend!" **

**"Hu?!" **

**Sasuke suddenly leaped at Lee and threw his arms around him in a hug. Sasuke was about to kiss him when Lee suddenly jumped and threw Sasuke to the side. He suddenly ran away yelling.**

**"AHH! Sasuke Uchiha es joto!"**

**Sasuke saw Lee run away and stood up in a girly pose. "HMP! MEN!" Then, he walked away.Aperently Sasuke knew spanish.**

**After running away from that gay little bastered, Lee found both Naruto and Hinata walking together. He walked up to them and said hi.**

**"Hola que pasa mis dos amigos? Quieren ir a mi casa para aser quosas malas con mi perro?"**

**Naruto and Hinata stared at him weirdly and slowly started to walk away very slowly. " Que pasa?" They both suddenly run away screaming." AWWW! A pervert! Run away!"**

**And then he ran into both his team mates, Tenten and Neji. "Hi Lee! Come and talk to us!" **

**"Hn."**

**Lee ran up to them and started to talk nonsence. " Ustedes son una pareja bien bonita. Porque no ban a una sita? Son unos para al otro, no cren?" Tenten stared at Lee confused. **

**Neji started to blush and glare at Lee. "What language are you talking Lee?"**

**Lee didn't have the time to explain when all of a sudden, Neji started to throw kunais at Lee!**

**"AWW! Why are you attacking Neji?!"**

**"Shut up and die you coconut head!"**

**Lee got beat up real badly by Neji those last 20 seconds. Poor Lee. And yet, Neji walked away very pissed off, holding Tenten's hand.**

**That day, Lee realised 3 things.**

**1. Never listen to that homo of a teacher. Gai sensei.**

**2. Never speak spanish again.**

**3. Sasuke Uchiha is a gay little basterd. Never try to fight with him for he will try to molest you.**

**Owari...**


End file.
